


Cards Aren't Forever

by LittleTongue



Series: Robo-Creeps of Year 20XX [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Dominance, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Molestation, Pedophilia, Rape, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTongue/pseuds/LittleTongue
Summary: After the incident between him and Zero, Dr. Lee was put into self isolation with his new Reploid Neuro.Unfortunately for Spider, he didn't see it as protection - he saw it as imprisonment.For this reason, he does whatever he can to get close to the kid, even if he has to break the law in order to do so.
Series: Robo-Creeps of Year 20XX [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a dream I had, and possibly a sequel to "The Heart of a Maverick".

Neuro sat silently beside Dr. Lee as he was busy constructing another part of his greatest projects to ever exist within this Reploid inhabitated world. Despite hardships regarding the incident that happened between him and Zero, he was slightly more comfortable of being isolated from the others. He didn't stop there without creating Neuro - his very young robotic child.

She was an innocent being who would do no wrong. She was younger than Leon and Dotty, so Lee made sure they protected her from harm. Seeing how this would worry the Maverick Hunters, thinking if Neuro stayed away from socialization, she would become a psychopath like her aunt, Maureen.

While Dr. Lee was close to finishing a small beacon, Alia came in, but not without knocking. "Hey, doc," she said, looking straight at the child Reploid. "Neuro is ready to come down and meet the team. Would you be okay with that?"

"Absolutely," he replied, "but make sure she doesn't run off, and also please be careful with her!" Gently grabbing her hand, Alia escorted Neuro to the lobby, where everyone was being kept for the remainder of the day.

* * *

The entirety of the lobby was bustling with life - robotic life. While some where talking with each other, others were reporting back information to their commanding officers. Neuro held herself close to the navigator as she guided her to the center of this place.

"As instructed by Dr. Lee, I am here to introduce you to some of our finest Hunters in the force, as part of your social stimulation hours. If he didn't do this, you would become a crazed killer within minutes."

 _Maybe I like it that way_ she thought as they both walked towards the trio - X, Axl, and Zero.

Neuro was able to put on her introducing smile as she met them eye to eye, while they chuckled slightly. "The Doc made another Bot, I see?" Axl snickered, until X elbowed him in the gut.

"Yes. Boys, this is Neuro. Neuro, these are the boys," Alia spoke, still holding onto her hand. She slowly lifted her free hand to wave, but started trembling at the sight of three older men, who might as well do something horrible.

 _They look so scary_ she thought. "How's Dr. Lee holding up?" Zero asks, snapping Neuro out of her paranoid stupor. "Father is doing fine," she replied, picturing her creator inside the infirmary. 

Seeing Lee all battered and bruised by the red Maverick Hunter was thought-provoking, yet hurtful and scary. 

What if the same thing happened to her? It wouldn't be good, otherwise Dr. Lee would have to leave the Maverick Hunters for good. As she spoke to the three Reploids about her creator, someone else also approached Neuro. 

"Well, well, well," he cooed, "Dr. Lee's favorite Bot - a child."

As soon as she turned around, it struck her - this is that black Reploid that Layer told her about. A tall, lanky man, who uses cards as weapons. 

He was a lot taller than X or Zero combined, and this frightened Neuro a little. "Oh hi, Spider," Axl stepped in, greeting him in his way. 

"Who's the child?" He asked, kneeling down to Neuro's height. "Is she a new Lee Bot?" 

"This is Neuro," Alia replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am taking her out of the lab to meet the other Reploids, just to keep her socially stimulated." 

Spider let out a slight snicker as he had gotten this response and said, "or else she'll wind up like her dad." 

"Actually, Dr. Lee is doing fine on his own," X said, "he is under my protection from you-know-who..." 

He shot a disgraced look at Zero. The conversation between all of them went on for a few minutes until they were all dismissed for a briefing. 

Neuro was retreating to Dr. Lee's lab, but not without saying bye to the other Reploids. "See you again, Neuro," Spider chuckled. 

"You too," she answered, a shy smile creeping across her face.


	2. "You better take a look at this."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neuro is finally alone, so this gives Spider a chance to do something somehow perishable to her.  
> Luckily, no one else was outside when it happened.

Outside of headquarters, Neuro was sitting down at a bench, where she was under the watchful eye of a small wristwatch that Dr. Lee had constructed, specifically to keep her safe. 

What could be worse than seeing Maureen was to be targeted by a creep who wants nothing more than to groom someone her age.

During her stay outside, Neuro was just examining the world around her - humans seemed happy, even under the protection of the Maverick Hunters who do their job to keep them safe. 

They all looked safe, and every Reploid not affiliated with the Hunters were out there, assisting them. 

_I wish I was like them_ Neuro thought positively, and then hung her head low to dwell in her upmost discouragement of not being able to go out. 

_But my aunt - I've been told to not even get out into the real world. If so, she will see me and kidnap me._

What was the point of this whole "Maureen" business, anyway? So she kidnapped half of her little brother's robots and reprogrammed them, but that didn't mean she couldn't fend for herself! 

Or did it? Suddenly, Spider was staring at her from far away, inspecting the little one all by herself. 

"Oh, little Neuro. Outside by herself," he whispered slightly. "She needs some company." Slipping out from behind the corridors, the black Reploid approached the kid in a friendly manner. 

"Hey there," he said as he took a seat beside Neuro. "What's goin' on? Why are you out here by yourself?" 

His deep voice caught her by surprise, and it started her a bit. Letting out a small Yelp, Neuro turned to see Spider again. 

"Oh! Hello, Spider!" She chirped, quivering nervously at the sight of the same person from yesterday. 

_This is awkward. Being here in the same place as him!_

"What brings you out all alone?" He asked, turning to face her for an answer. 

"Dr. Lee said I could go outside, just not to move from this one spot where he could see me." Neuro motioned her arm to see her wrist, where the watch was. 

"Although, I have this little tool that can keep an eye on me." Spider chuckled a bit, and then started to feel worry. Neuro looked to see her friend, who seemed nervous. 

"You okay?" She trilled, while also moving her hand to his. "Y-yes. I'm fine." He snapped out of it for a second. 

Spider began thinking about why he came out here for, or why he was interacting with a kid. 

_God, she's so cute! For once in your life, be careful!_

Just then, he started speaking again. "Neuro," he said, keeping confidence. "Care to see what a grown Reploid looks, or most likely, feels like?" 

Astonishment hit Neuro on her forehead, causing her to nearly fall out of her seat. When she was done being shocked, she whipped her head around to face Spider. 

"W-what do you mean!?" She gasped, looking surprised at him. 

"Well, I didn't mean to come off too strong, but since you don't leave the laboratory, I was wondering if you would like to experience what it feels like to be with someone older than you." 

"You mean outside of my age range?" She asked. "No! I can't do that!" Spider then shifted his hand towards a small button on his back, and started to press. 

What was revealed was a small hole on the front of his lower body, and then an erect dick. 

"Spider, what are you doing!?" 

"What I have always been wanting to do," he replied as he grabbed Neuro by the back of her head and slammed her mouth down onto it. He was literally facefucking the poor kid. 

Sliding her head forward and back, the friction between Neuro's lips and his cock were getting unstable. 

Spider let out coarse, rough moans while Neuro tried to scream, but whenever she did, it was held back. No one else was outside, so not even the Maverick Hunters can save her now. 

Her pupils looked straight up at Spider, who was still going at it. "Keep at it," he purred, because I'm almost close." 

Great. Just what Neuro needed - someone who was willing enough to contaminate the inside of her mouth. Or would he? 

The black Reploid's noises continued to grow louder as he nearly shot a load into Neuro, when all of a sudden she kicked him. 

It was square onto his member, since Spider fell back in pain and fell into the benches. "Sorry, spider, but Lee is calling me!" Neuro lied, and ran back inside headquarters. 

Wincing and curling up in pain, Spider felt his pulse rising. "That little charlatan," he hissed under his breath, and then proceeded to dawn an evil smirk. 

"I'll get her back at some point today..." 


	3. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the entire day, Neuro tries her best to avoid Spider. 
> 
> In the next chapter, you'll see what happens next.

After the ordeal from yesterday, Neuro had stayed so closed to either Dr. Lee or Alia whenever they came to visit. Because of what Spider had planned to do to her, she was scared for her life.  
Most of the time, she would refuse any food given to her, and it had caused Axl to force-feed her without mercy. Other times Neuro would hide behind Alia, vowing not to make eye contact with a bigger, older Reploid. 

Throughout the day, this had caused Lee to worry - not just for Neuro, but for her own welfare and safety. Anyone knew that if a little kid had been in a horrifying event, they would latch onto the very thing they loved so much.  
Sometime around the afternoon, Dr. Lee had invited Cinnamon to his lab to check up on little Neuro.  
She checked everything that could be malfunctioned - her CPU was working fine, and so we're her mechanics. 

"She's been acting like this for the entire day," Dr. Lee explained, a hint of fear in his voice. "I don't know what might be wrong! All I know is that she must've been scared of something she saw outside." 

"From what I can tell, she might have been in a traumatic experience," the nurse Reploid answered, gently holding Neuro's hand. "Whatever it is, I will have the Hunters eradicate it immediately." 

"Don't you mean whomever it is? I can tell for a fact that a Maverick could have done this to her." Now the Doc was getting furious.  
A Maverick would kill Neuro in only two seconds flat, because of her weak defense system. 

Despite being a fully working robot, Lee decided not to give her a weapons option because she was deemed "too young to fight." Cinnamon then lifted herself from kneeling and let out a small trill.  
"Well, it won't be lifelong!" She chirruped, "just make her stay inside the lab and keep her company. She should be fine in about two days." 

"Okay," Lee replied, "thank you for your help." Cinnamon gave the Doc a small peck on the cheek and left the laboratory.  
_Wow. She kissed me _he thought as he started to blush with intention.__

__Unaware of the situation, Neuro began to lay back into a small, wool bed that the Kid scientist had made for her. It was white like a cloud, but it was very soft.  
She could easily fall asleep just by laying on it. "Alright, Neuro. Your trauma should go away in about two days. In the meantime, take a nap." _ _

__He had risen from his chair to leave. "I'll pick up some drinks for you in case you get thirsty."_ _

As Dr. Lee had shut the door and left, Neuro was feeling drowsy. The soft, comfortable confines of the woolly bed had started taking effect as she was peacefully being lulled into sleep.  
As her Reploid body started shutting down for the night, the dead weight of herself had started increasing.  
She sank into the whiteness of the bed, as if it absorbed her energy. 

_The windows are locked, and so is the door _she thought at ease. _Good. _____


	4. Sleepy Steal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider kidnaps Neuro while she sleeps, but not without groping her while she slept.  
> I blame Dr. Lee for not hurrying back so soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated Additional Tags & Chapter slots due to upcoming content. 
> 
> I also decided to worsen the situation because this proves how morbid I am. 😈

_Neuro stood inside the laboratory, being met with a huge clutter of papers and notes. The room felt empty, mostly because Dr. Lee wasn't here. "Where are you, Lee?" She asked, looking desperately around the lab.  
At this rate, she was hindered vulnerable to any mishap that could happen, or even a disaster. _

_While she nudged every piece of paper out of her way with her foot, she began to examine the mess that took over. The window was busted open, meaning someone must've thrown a rock at it.  
She checked the Doc's desk - it was just a simple desktop, but it was different from the one she always knew. There were small, but visible splotches of blood strewn everywhere. _

_Neuro wasn't present when this amount of chaos had happened, but Lee's body was nowhere. There was blood, but no Lee - this meant that he was possibly killed and then had his body disposed of to erase the evidence._

_She held onto herself, even having to look outside to see what might've caused this. Nothing.  
The Doc would never leave the lab, since he was an introvert, but this was a scary mystery. Neuro took notice to the shining sun that presented its way into the sky, blinding her completely. _

_As soon as she rushed over to close the window blinds, someone had snuck up on her. "Neuro," the voice hissed. Startling her, the Reploid child turned to see who it was.  
There was no one. That voice could have been in the back of her head, but all of a sudden a cold, dead hand whammed onto her mouth, preventing her from screaming. _

_She was being held against her will, and was dragged out of the room._

__Neuro had jolted awake, and started inspecting herself. Thankfully, it was a dream, so she was fine. She looked down to see a few cans of soda beside her, attached with a note.  
It was written in perfect cursive, but she understood what it said: _ _

__"Sorry for the long wait to the lab. I had to find enough drinks for you, Neuro. Make them last until tomorrow.  
Sincerely, your creator - Dr. Lee. _ _

__P.S. I also left a piece of blank paper for you once you open one of them."_ _

__"That son of a bulldog," she told herself, and went ahead to open the first can of Dr. Thunder. Taking only a small amount of sips, she took the aforementioned paper and placed it on top of the open can.  
Heading back to sleep, she snuggled into the white nest. _ _

__At around the middle of the night, Spider was sneaking his way into the windows, which were unlocked. Trying to look through the darkened void, he noticed Neuro sleeping soundly._ _

_Let's hope she's a heavy sleeper _He thought as he slid in quietly. Taking notice to an already open Dr. Thunder can, he gently took a few roofies out of his small handbag.  
Crushing them into dust, he lifted the paper and poured some into the drink. __

____All of a sudden, Spider purposely threw the trash bin onto the floor and quickly hid underneath Dr. Lee's desk. Alerting Neuro, she jolted awake again, but not from a dream.  
She looked at the knocked-over trash can and went to pick up the wasted garbage. Feeling tired, she started taking a drink of her soda, only to feel something funny. _ _ _ _

____After drinking the entire can, Neuro felt drowsy. Her eyes were beginning to fall heavy onto her like a pair of weights, even close to shutting down her body.  
"Wow," she chirped, "even sugar makes you crash." As soon as she knew it, she was out like a light. _ _ _ _

____Coming out of the shadows, Spider's plan was coming into fruition. He walked over to Neuro's sleeping body and moved his hand towards her lower parts.  
His hands were cold, but they had no effect on the heavy-sleeping Reploid as she snored away, meaning Spider had free reign to do whatever he pleases to her. _ _ _ _

____The black latex coverings of her legs were being torn off by his nails, so that he could gently caress her little clit. Apparently, he never fully fingered her, but only rubbed his fingers against it.  
Reaching his face towards Neuro's, he leaned in and carefully gave her a small peck on the cheek. _ _ _ _

____Since the roofies might only last for twelve hours, Spider took it upon himself to drag her body outside of the laboratory and into the break room.  
Since Neuro was so light, he was able to carry her body into the hallways. _ _ _ _

____"Good thing X and Zero aren't on patrol," he told himself, "or else I would be kicked out of the Maverick Hunters." The halls were dark, but Spider was able to navigate his way through._ _ _ _

____Stopping at a door that stood out next to the lobby, he entered silently, not to create a disturbance._ _ _ _


	5. Danger is Imminent!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neuro falls victim to Spider, who somehow removed her from the safety of the lab. Crying for help, she is ignored by the older Reploid's aggressive dominance.

Awakening from her sleep, Neuro was met with a different setting as she opened her eyes. Instead of the plain whiteness of the laboratory, she was exposed to the ceiling of the break room.  
It was only in the middle of the night, so Neuro tried sneaking out of here, but a powerful arm stopped her. "Don't you freaking dare," a voice growled into her ear.

Hinting its aggression, she noticed that it was Spider - the same black Reploid she met a few days ago. "Why am i here, Spider!?" She hissed, a smidge of bravado from her tone.  
"Something I should've done when I met you," he replied. "I have never felt this good since my allegiance to Wild Jango."

Wait, what? Neuro had no idea who Wild Jango was, so she responded with a face of curiosity. "Oh, forget it," he barked, "you don't know who he is, for all I know." She was feeling trapped in the grasp of Spider, even if she tried to shake him off of her.  
What was the use, anyway? She was a child, and he was an adult - he was stronger than she was, so he had the high ground.

"I have always had you on my mind since I first met you, and it's been driving me crazy. Now that i have you here with me, I can finally fulfill this dream!"  
With all his strength, he threw Neuro onto the table and pinned her down, her stomach facing upward. Without hesitation, Spider leaned in and whammed his face into hers for a kiss, using his tongue to rupture each side of her mouth.

Neuro tried kicking him off, but he was too strong - and too heavy - to even use her muscle mass against, and should she ever resist, it only drove Spider to inflict more sexual harm onto her.  
Since the beginning, Spider was just a mercenary working under Wild Jango, but now that it was over, he had turned into a predator - actively seeking younger Reploids to prey on.

 _Somebody help me!_ She thought, a single tear rolling down her cheek. As the kissing had concluded, Spider proceeded to forcefully tear off the fabric known as Neuro's leggings.  
It revealed her light, sun-colored skin as she was lying on the floor, stripped to her bare, mechanical flesh.

The Reploid before her then picked her up and started throwing her onto the couch again. Grabbing both of Neuro's legs, he spread them apart, revealing her once-tampered entrance, covered in precum.

"This is where I loosened you up while you slept," Spider explained, pressing the button on the back of his hip and revealing his dick from before. A sudden wave of shock erupted in Neuro as she had witnessed the very, same thing that traumatized her on that designated moment.

Angry and tempted, yet so powerless. The strength and urge to run away from this episode had begun to slowly dissolve and transform into transcended uselessness and weakness.  
Every breath emitting from Spider mocked her completely as she felt that little member of his enter her.  
Neuro jolted, as she winced in pain of her hymen now being broken, simply by penetration.

A sudden spark began to come into view as she noticed Spider had been getting enjoyment out of the kid's faithful willingness to succumb to his intoxicating charisma and manipulative efforts.  
Each thrust into her body was represented by soft, mellow moans and sadistic grunts. They were rhythmic and we're in tune with their sounds.

Neuro tried moving a hand to punch Spider square in the face, but he was able to pin that one down and kept his weight on it for more than a second.  
"P-please stop this!" Neuro begged, but each plead for release was ignored by the black Reploid. "I won't stop unless I get what I want," he replied, "and that's your innocence."

Every cry from Neuro was just responded with a simple chuckle of abuse, mostly an indication that Spider was ignoring her. This dead, silent air had now been filled with the incriminating scent of sweat and fear, with a side of shame.  
What was the point of it all, anyway? She couldn't defend herself.  
This was unfair, even for the Doc himself. Neuro should've been given the same exact upgrades as her brothers and sisters, but Lee decided maybe she was better off without them.

Because of Dr. Lee's stupidity and close-mindedness, the kid Reploid had been forced into this situation. This hurt her physically more than anything, and she's been to training with Dotty, her pastel colored brother.  
Spider forcefully thrusted his member in and out of Neuro's front entrance, while he fondled the back.  
Quick pants were coming from him as he carried on, while also hurting the child in the process of mating.

Dawning a sinister grin, he grabbed a single card from the deck and placed the edge onto the girl's neck, threatening her. "You best keep your mouth shut, Neuro," he growled, "or I'm gonna enjoy fucking your disconnected skull."

Gulping a knot down her throat, Neuro had felt Spider place his free hand onto her mouth, disabling her from screaming for help. This was his plan all along - simply by learning about Zero's little experience with Dr. Lee, he knew that he would do the same to Neuro.  
In his mind, Spider could possibly say he was protecting her from any future harm inflicted by the red Maverick Hunter.  
"I'm close," he hissed, digging deep into Neuro. Within seconds, the kid Reploid felt something warm hit her innards.

Did Spider cum inside of her? Was this how he finished? Neuro's eyes widened as she felt it rush inside of her, and the thrusting slows. Exiting out of her entrance, the black Reploid began snuggling beside her.  
The rest of the fluids oozed out of her, creating a white waterfall down onto the couch.

Taking notice to the stains, Neuro looked directly at Spider. As she tried to get up, she was then held down again by the man's strong grip. "We're not done yet," he said.  
Just suddenly, he flipped Neuro onto her stomach and started entering himself through her back opening.  
Neuro let out a scared yelp as she felt him ruin her perfectly good body once more.

Leveling himself to Neuro's height, Spider lowered his head and placed his lips onto her shoulders. For each time he thrusted his hips into her in a rhythmic fashion, Neuro let out distressed, pained moans and felt guilty surge through her.  
_His gigantic cock is destroying me in ways I can never imagine_ Neuro thought bitterly, feeling her eyes roll back into her head.

"I hope your ready for a second serving," he spoke again, as he started going deep into Neuro's insides. She felt the same warmth rush through her body, simultaneously as the humping had slowed.  
Few breaths had been knocked out of Spider's lungs as he rested gently on top of Neuro.

She could use this as an opportunity to escape, but all of a sudden, she could feel Spider's hand reach itself to her Reploid vagina, using only one finger, or possibly more.  
"Wait. One more." He picked Neuro up from her stomach and placed her on his lap, where he opened her legs apart and began tampering with her front door.

This time, he inserted his index finger, then his middle inside, causing Neuro to whine in pain. Spider then went on into three as he was planning to keep the cum inside of Neuro's vaginal area any longer. Small rhythms of squelching sounds filled the air, and it sounded wet.  
Neuro closed her eyes desperately, in order to surrender to Spider, but he never once paid attention. All of a sudden, splotches of white covered the older Reploid's hand, making it soaked.

Neuro let out a pained, loud moan as she was beginning to feel her insides burning with lust. Pulling his soaked hand away, Spider snickered a little. "Getting weak, are we?" He asked as he caught sight of Neuro's twitching leg.

"O-once the others h-h-here about this," she said, trying to find the right words, "t-they'll k-k-kick you out for good..."

"Which they won't!" He barked, "because you're going to stay silent about this, or I will decapitate your ass."


	6. Found and Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Lee, desperately trying to find Neuro, gets introduced to a shocking sight as he is escorted to the break room. Angered and disappointed, he demands for Spider to be punished mercilessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. It was a rough road, but meh...

"We're sorry you can't find Neuro," Layer said, comforting Dr. Lee while he mourned for the disappearance of his latest Reploid. "I know it's hard to press on, but you'll make it out okay."

"I know," he replied, "but poor Neuro is all alone and lost. What if she gets hurt out there!? For God's sake, she's a child!" Slouching by the doorway, Marino let out a disapproving scoff.

"Maybe you should've thought about giving her weaponry upgrades, like most of your bots." Layer shot her a dirty look from beneath her purple bangs, and resumed to cheering up Dr. Lee. "Wherever she is, she will come home. You did give her that watch, correct?" Looking up, Lee turned to face the female navigator.

"Yeah, you're right!" Coming to a conclusion about Neuro's disappearance, Dr. Lee whipped out his communicable wristband and started activating it to track her location.

"Wristband, look for Neuro," he demanded, and the accessory started making short, beeping noises. Just then, white lines with a blue background began to appear. The picture was zooming in, and it pointed directly to the break room. Bewilderment crossed the Doc's mind as he stared at it. "That's odd," he said. "Didn't I check in there before?"

"Well, you might have overlooked," X stepped in, appearing through the door to the laboratory. "But how is there any way Neuro could be in the break room?"

"No idea, but if you're going, it's best If we come with you." Getting up from his chair, he headed for the break room, while Layer, Marino, and X followed behind. Upon their encounter, X hastily busted the door open, while screaming, "these are the Maverick Hunters! Come out, Neuro-"

Met with a terrifying image, X saw Spider holding the child, her clit wet and covered in white liquid. Her legs were spread open. He even made notice of the Reploid's hand, facing away from them and dripping of semen. The look on Neuro's face was nothing but pure weakness and false hope.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she felt every fiber of her innocence being torn away from her forcefully by someone she trusted. Layer and Marino joined him, only to gasp in utter terror. "Spider!?" They all said in unison, surprised at what they had walked in on. "You had Neuro this **whole time**!?"

Nodding rapidly, Spider was stopped dead in his tracks. "Look, guys. I can explain this."

Dr. Lee appeared from behind Layer, and was met with the same terrifying image as all three of them. His mood had swung from worried to mortified in seconds.

He saw it all - his innocent, little Reploid girl whose virginity had sadistically be stolen from her at a young age by an older Reploid. Lee began to stutter in shock as he tried to manifest words, but couldn't make it out. "You had Neuro **this entire time**!?"

"Look, Lee! I know this is bad-"

 **"NO"** the Doc snapped. " **I have been searching for hours to find my Reploid. You said she wasn't in here**."

"I clearly said, 'no. I haven't seen her all day.' You heard what you wanted." Anger and resentment started building up inside Dr. Lee as he can no longer endure this moment of pain and betrayal.

He had crushed the Doc's trust into small specks of dust, which were roofies for Neuro's drink. Before Marino or X could hold him back, he punched Spider square in the face, fists becoming stained with blood.

It bruised the Reploid's nose severely, causing it to leak blood and oil. The girls looked in fear, X hid behind the doorway, and Dr. Lee was infuriated. This moment was like a large rollercoaster of emotions, ranging from scared to resentful.

He turned to X and motioned his arm to Spider. "Maverick Hunter X. I would like for this rapist to be punished at once!!" He barked, his voice going from calm to growly.

X responded to this with a simple gesture towards Spider and dragging him to Signas's office.

Layer and Marino were ordered to call for Cinnamon to give medical attention to Neuro. Dr. Lee kneeled down to his Reploid child and held her close to him. "It's okay, baby," he Weeped silently, "you're safe now. He will never harm you again."

* * *

Neuro woke up to have been found resting in one of the clinical beds inside the infirmary. While she was in there, Cinnamon had taken some samples of her robotic DNA to make sure Spider didn't impregnate her. 

She made notice of the nurse smiling brightly, placing the two cups onto the shelf and washing the pregnancy test calculator with anti-bacterial soap. Upon seeing Neuro, she turned and trilled innocently. 

"Goody! You're awake!" She chirruped, holding back a solid tear. "The test went according to plan." 

Neuro looked dumbfounded. "What test?" 

"To see if you didn't get knocked up by Spider. I know he's a dangerous individual, but at least he had the circuits to force himself on you." 

"Well, it did take wires," the kid Reploid replied, before feeling a Sting of pain in her nether regions. "Oh, it's best not to move for a little while," said Cinnamon, "after what kind of damage Spider did to your hymen, it's best to stay in bed.". 

Agreeing, Neuro settled into the infirmary bed and started to rest evenly. "So, what's happening now?" She asked. 

"Well, Spider is now demoted to Hunter. For the time being, he'll probably be Dr. Lee's servant, as punishment. In the meantime, it's best not to worry about it." 

"Thank you, cinnamon," Neuro trilled, while making herself comfortable. "You're welcome, kid."


End file.
